


First Steps

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [48]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley takes her first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Ashley Thomas-Boxer stared at her grinning brunette mother warily. The 11-month old toddler gripped the coffee table tighter and looked at Cindy, who was kneeling on the floor next to her, with uncertainty written all over her chubby face. The redhead merely smiled and held out a hand.

“Go on Ash. Your mommy is waiting for you…”

The child hesitantly reached out a hand and clasped her mother’s. She looked back to her brunette mother across the room, who grinned and held out her hands. “Come on, Ash. You can do it!”

Jill giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm at seeing her daughter walk on her own for the first time. Denise shook her head and focused back on the video camera in her hand; Lindsay had insisted on having this pivotal moment in her daughter’s life recorded.

Martha raised her head from Claire’s lap as the child let go of the table and took a small hesitant step forward, still grasping Cindy’s hand tightly. The little girl scrunched up her nose and looked down to her feet and then back to her redhead mother. The reporter smiled encouragingly, slowly loosening the hold on the small hand in her own.

The little brunette girl puffed out her chest and took another step forward, swaying a bit, and leaving only her mother’s finger still in her grip. Another step and she was on her own, arms stretched out for balance, which was rather precarious.

With every small and unbalanced step she took further, Lindsay’s grin widened. Until Ashley looked up to her mother, missed a step and fell on her stomach with a thud and an ‘eek’.

Denise sighed loudly and Jill’s own grin dropped and she pouted. Claire petted Martha on the head as the dog snuggled up onto her lap again, but kept her doggy eyes fixed on the small human slowly getting on her hands and knees again.

Cindy bit her lip and glanced at her frowning lover; Lindsay was really invested in getting her little girl on her feet even though Ashley had been more than reluctant to do so. She was pleasantly surprised when their daughter raised her head and looked back, giving her a toothy grin and a giggle before crawling away to her brunette mother.

The inspector chuckled and held out her arms for the grinning child, who clambered onto her lap with a happy ‘Mommy!’.

“Hello. Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lindsay questioned with a grin, her daughter looking up at her with a big smile. “How about we try again, this time you walk towards mama?”

The girl looked back across the small distance separating the two lovers and pointed a finger. “Mama?”

“Yes, mama.” The brunette nodded and carefully set the girl back on her feet.

“Mama!” the girl waved happily earning a laugh from her redhead mother.

“That’s the spirit! Off you go!” The woman gave a gentle push and Ashley took a step forward, then another and few more before losing her balance and falling again in a fit of giggles. The two mothers smiled widely at each other, while the three women on the couch chuckled at their niece’s happy babbling.

 


End file.
